


A Deal With The Devil (Or Worse, A Fairy)

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan tries to liberate a trapped moth, Gen, He ends up being threatened instead, Josh is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has always been strange, but Dan doesn't realise why until he tries to free a moth from Josh's bedroom. What he finds isn't a moth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With The Devil (Or Worse, A Fairy)

**Author's Note:**

> F is for Fairy. Because for some reason, I can't get the image of Josh with insecty fairy wings out of my head.

Dan’s always thought Josh has a strange personality. He can go from cold and down right malicious to light-hearted and playful in a heartbeat. He can be vicious and cruel, but sweet and loyal, without batting an eyelid, and if he thinks you owe him something, or he’s done a favour for you, he’ll mention it constantly until the ’debt’ has been repaid, and he reacts to ‘thank you’ the way a normal person would react to a particularly foul swear word. Dan never thinks about it too much, though. It’s just Josh being Josh, and Josh is weird.

He finds out the truth one Thursday night. He’s going to bed, when he hears a flutter of wings from Josh’s bedroom. Thinking Josh has gone out and left his window open, and a moth or something’s gotten in, he wanders along the hall to free the poor thing. What he doesn’t expect, is to open Josh’s door, and find Josh standing in the middle of the room, large, translucent, colourful, insect-esque wings protruding from his back, fluttering restlessly. His breathless exclamation of ‘what the hell?’ makes Josh spin round. The last thing Dan expects is for Josh’s face to morph into something he would liken to a demon, his fingers curling into sharp claws as he dives forward, grabs the front of Dan’s t-shirt, and drags him into the room, slamming the door closed and throwing Dan against it.

“If you speak of this to _anyone_ , I will make you wish I’d killed you, do you understand?!” He hisses, and Dan nods, unable to do anything else in his fear. Finally, he pulls on some long lost courage he didn’t know he had.

“W-what are you?” He whispers shakily, and Josh smiles evilly.

“I’m a fairy, and if you breathe a word to anyone… Well, you’ve heard the stories about how malicious fairies can be, right?” He whispers harshly, and Dan nods, a whimper slipping out.

Josh eyes him thoughtfully for a moment, then reaches up and uses his claws to cut a lock of bleached hair from Dan’s head.

“Remember, not a word, or you’ll find out exactly what I can do with this hair, alright?” He murmurs silkily, and Dan nods again as Josh puts the lock of hair away, opens the door and throws Dan out into the hall.

Dan never considers telling anyone, but it doesn’t matter, Josh practically tortures him anyway. In Josh’s mind, letting Dan live was doing him a favour, and Dan wonders if this particular debt will ever be repaid.


End file.
